


A Tale of Two Queens

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fix-It, Romance, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: A young girl asks her grandmother for a bedtime story.





	A Tale of Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour after being super pissed with how Game of Thrones ended. All the characters deserved better.
> 
> Mentions of canon-typical violence and references to some other things I wish would've happened. This is my middle finger to D&D, may they both burn in the ire of angry fans.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated ❤
> 
> Hope you like this!

“Grandmother?” said a little girl in her bed, clutching on her small toy kraken.

    “Yes, my darling?” her grandmother replied, looking up from the book she had been reading.

    “Tell me a story,” the little girl asked.

    Her grandmother smiled. “Which story would you like to hear?”

    The little girl frowned for a moment before answering, “Tell me the story of the two queens.”

    “Very well,” said her grandmother, sat by her bed, and cleared her throat.

 

 _“Once upon a time in a land far away there lived a young queen. Exiled from her homeland as a mere babe at the breast, she had never known true home. After being sold to a warlord by her own brother and losing both her husband and unborn child to a_ maegi's _spell, she was able to hatch three dragons at her husband's funeral pyre._

 _But her dragons were small. To travel across the sea to reclaim her ancient homeland, the queen had to wait until her dragons had grown. As she waited, she set on claiming an army and a fleet. She learned that the dragons could be taught to understand commands, so she taught them to breathe fire whenever she spoke the word ‘_ dracarys _’._

_She was successful in gaining her army, and she had slavers killed as she moved from one city to another, eventually stopping at the city of Meereen. It was there that she learned the hard way that there was more to being a queen than being just a conqueror. So she stayed and learned how to be a good queen with her two trusted advisors, a young scribe and translator from the island of Naath she had freed from slavery, and an old captain from her homeland who had pledged himself in her service, who she named the Lord Commander of her Queensguard._

_With her dragons, her only children, she became known as the Dragon Queen._

_She ruled for a while in Meereen, but she was lonely. She had the company of her advisors and the commander of her army, but she dreamed of a spouse, someone she could share her burden with, someone who would love her as a woman and who she could love in return. Many men courted her, she took a lover but he wasn't what she was looking for, and she eventually married a Meereenese nobleman, but it was a loveless marriage. A while later the man was murdered by insurgents, and the queen had to flee on the back of her biggest dragon, a black-and-red beast._

_The Dragon Queen returned to Meereen a while later with a horde of Dothraki screamers, her lover, and her old friend who had once betrayed her trust but had returned and proved himself worthy. Together they retook Meereen and its sister cities, and the commander of her army executed two of the three heads of the cities who had come to demand the Dragon Queen's surrender._

_Not long after taking back Meereen a small fleet arrived from the Dragon Queen's ancient homeland. It was led by a young captain and her brother who were fleeing their murderous uncle. The captain had a claim to the throne of her home islands but was not seen fit to rule because she was a woman. The Dragon Queen struck a deal with the captain. The captain offered her fleet and support in exchange of the Dragon Queen's support for her claim, on the condition that the captain's people would stop reaving and raping. The captain agreed, and together they sailed to the Dragon Queen's homeland._

_The Dragon Queen's homeland was a disappointment. She had prepared to be received with disdain from some of the nobles, and outright hostility from the current sovereign, and was ready to work to earn people's trust. After one of her dragons was killed when she flew up north to save the King in the North who had decided to capture a wight, a reanimated corpse, to prove that the fabled White Walkers and the army of the dead were real, and after being met with ingratitude for her help to destroy the White Walkers, she decided the throne of her homeland was not worth it._

_The Dragon Queen announced her intent on returning to Meereen, but allowed any members of her court to stay in her homeland if they chose to. None of them did, but her advisor, the Naathi scribe, asked for a ship on which she could sail to Naath. The Dragon Queen was sad to see her leave, but promised her a safe journey._

_That was when the captain spoke up. She had lost her brother and said that she had nothing left in this land, but that if the Dragon Queen would have her, she would continue to pledge herself and her fleet to the Dragon Queen. Delighted, the Dragon Queen agreed, and they set sail._

_The journey back to Meereen was dangerous, as the Narrow Sea was patrolled by the captain's uncle with a much larger fleet who had allied himself with the current sovereign, a cruel queen. The Dragon Queen had sent word that she had renounced her claim to the throne and was leaving the land, but she did not trust the cruel queen. A wise choice, as they fell under attack. They lost several ships, but the Dragon Queen and the captain mounted the two remaining dragons and burned the captain's uncle's ships. And thus they had a safe passage back to Meereen._

_One of the ships dispatched for Naath with the Naathi scribe and her lover, the commander of the army. The Dragon Queen wished them good fortune, and the captain assigned some of her best sailors as their crew. During the remaining journey to Meereen the Dragon Queen and the captain fell in love with each other. It was not a love the Dragon Queen had expected, as there were no records of two women loving each other and being rulers in their own right, but it was a love much stronger than what she had ever experienced towards anyone, save her dragons._

_In Meereen the Dragon Queen and the captain were married after a courting period of one year, and the captain was crowned the Kraken Queen. Stories of their rule began to spread. It was said that the Dragon Queen ruled the skies as the Kraken Queen ruled the seas, and together they were invincible. It was also said that their love for each other burned like the fire of ten thousand dragons._

_The Dragon Queen and the Kraken Queen ruled the Bay of Dragons for many years, and it became a very prosperous kingdom under their rule. To produce an heir they asked a favor of the Dragon Queen's former lover, and had one child each with him. Their children learned how to ride dragons and how to sail, and once they were old enough, the two queens passed their crowns to them. The dragons, by a miracle, laid eggs, and both children hatched one._

_The Dragon Queen and the Kraken Queen, having now reached a great age, saw that their work was done, and they retired to a peaceful manse with their two dragons…”_

 

The little girl yawned and closed her eyes. Her grandmother stroke her silver-blond hair with a gentle smile.

    “Asha?” asked a voice at the door. The old woman looked up from her granddaughter to her wife, who looked at her with a knowing glint in her violet eyes.

    “Right with you, Dany,” said Asha, and tucked her granddaughter in before joining her wife.

    “What were you telling her this time?” asked Dany, chuckling.

    Asha waved her hand in a dismissing manner. “Just some old wives’ tales. How are Drogon and Rhaegal?”

    Dany sighed. “Old. They hunt and eat, but I'm not sure for how long still. Age, it seems, doesn't ignore anyone.”

    Asha kissed the brow of her wife. “At least we've made the most of our lives, my love.”


End file.
